Three studies are proposed which evaluate an interpersonal model of reactive depression. Each study uses three groups of subjects for comparison purposes: depressed, non-depressed-normal, and non-depressed-other psychological problems. Studies 1 and 2 utilize laboratory-analogue methods (variations of the Prisoner's Dilemma paradigm) to study the sequence of depressives' reactions to a competitive or a "normally" responding other person. Study 2 also collects concomitant autonomic data. Study 3, using clinical interview methods, attempts to describe a characteristic pattern of interpersonal behavior in the daily lives of depressives. Each study is designed to test specific hypotheses emanating from the proposed model.